


Hold Onto Your Rings

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [40]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gift Giving, Shippy if you Squint, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, or if you are jester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Marion gives Nott a gift before they leave Nicodranas.





	Hold Onto Your Rings

“Sweetheart.” Marion said, and it took Nott a little while to realize she was talking to her, and only because the tiefling knelt down in front of her specifically instead of her daughter. Nott glanced at Jester, who had brought her into the room, as she smiled and skipped out of the door to leave her alone with her mom, “Yes, sorry? I, uh, I didn’t do anything, if that’s what you want to talk about. You’re very nice.” 

Marion giggled, the sound calming most of Nott’s worry, “No, your not in trouble for anything honey. I just thought about what my daughter told me, when she said you liked rings when we first met.”

“I didn’t take any of those from you either!” Nott squeaked immediately, pulling a bit further back in her hood. 

Marion shook her head, hair fanning out beautifully down her shoulders, “I know you didn’t. I do however want to give you one, for both being so kind as to help with my problem, as well as be such a good friend to Jester. I believe she considers you one of her best friends, and beyond that, you seem the type who likes a bit of encouragement. You are very different from what I am used to for goblins, and I enjoyed meeting someone who my little Sapphire has fun with. Detectives, was it?” 

Nott nodded, staring at her, “Yes! The best. I solved a case without her, but it’s...more fun with her. Much more fun. You’re going to give me a ring? They all look so pretty on you though!” 

Marion smiled slightly, looking at the rings on her fingers, “That’s true, Nott. Consider it a gift though. For the help you gave me and being a good detective partner to Jester, I think you should have one, free of stealing. I won’t blame you or be mad if you decline the offer, of course.” 

Nott looked at the rings, sparkly and colorful and such pretty little trinkets. She shook her head, looking her in the eye, “No, I’ll take one. Maybe the smallest one? Whichever one you wouldn’t mind being without? They are all so nice...” 

Marion hummed, faintly amused, as she slipped off a thin silver band, small but beautiful against her skin, off her pinky. She held it out to Nott, and she noticed two small gems inlaid in the band, oval shaped and dark blue. 

She held out her hand, and Marion gently placed it in her palm, returning her hand to her lap after a brief pat to her head, “Thank you for making Jester happy. I’m very glad.” 

Nott nodded, looking at the ring a second longer and stashed it in a pocket, “You’re welcome. She’s great, I’m happy she’s my friend too.”

Marion nods, standing up, “You are good for each other. Keep Jester safe, as I’m sure the others will as well, alright?” 

Nott nodded and turned to leave the room, “Of course! See you again, hopefully.”

“Travel safe.” 

Nott shut the door to her room once she was out in the hallway, looking up at Jester where she’d pressed herself against the wall to listen, “My mom totally thinks were dating.” she said, giddy as she joined her in walking down the stairs. 


End file.
